1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to games in which each player seeks to propel a play piece toward a goal by bouncing the piece on a playing surface, and more particularly to a game of this type in which the play piece is an annular collar that only bounces when an edge of the collar strikes the playing surface at an acute angle thereto.
2. Status of Prior Art
It is known to provide a game in which a player seeks to propel a play piece toward a game by bouncing the piece on a playing surface, so that the piece then travels toward a goal or target.
In a simple version of this game, the play pieces are small rubber balls, and the target or goal is a large open can placed on the floor. The player is required from a home base position to hurl this ball so that it bounces on the floor and then travels in a trajectory leading into the can. In this game, the player scores a point only if the ball falls into the can and remains therein. Should the ball not fall into the can or should it fall into the can and then bounce out, the player does not score a point.
A piece-bouncing game is more challenging than a game in which a player is required to toss a ball or other play piece into a raised receptacle, such as a basketball hoop. It is far easier for a player to judge how best to throw his play piece to reach and fall into the hoop, than for a player to figure out where to bounce his play piece and how hard to throw it so that the resultant trajectory will lead the piece toward its goal.
On the other hand, if the bouncing pieces are spherical balls, a player can usually predict its trajectory it will take when the ball strikes a planar playing surface, for the angle of bounce is exactly the opposite of the incoming angle at which the ball strikes the playing surface. Hence a bouncing piece game using spherical play pieces cannot sustain the interest of players who find it too easy to score points.
Moreover, a bouncing ball game requires a fairly large room in which to play the game, for to bounce the ball on a floor, one must place the goal to receive the ball a fairly long distance from the point of bounce. A bouncing piece game in accordance with the invention which uses non-spherical play pieces requires little space to play, and therefore can use a table or a disk as the playing surface.